Beginnings
by Allan93
Summary: Written for a prompt at lj's Glee Fest. Will and Finn are in a secret relationship. When Sue finds out, Will breaks it off. Part One of the 'Taking Chances' verse, the second being 'A New Start'. Will/Finn, obviously. My first story, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Beginnings**

**Pairing: Will/Finn**

**Rating: PG-13/T for language and implied sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters, unfortunately.**

**Note: This story starts in 'Preggers', and continues from there. It is the first of at least two stories in the 'Second Chances' verse, the sequel being 'A New Start'. It's my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks, but if you could review and tell me why it sucks I'd appreciate it.**

It started out innocently enough. Hugs, whispered words of comfort to console his crying student. When Finn kissed Will on the neck during their hug, he made no attempt to stop him, despite how inappropriate he knew it was. Honestly, Terri hadn't touched him in weeks, and these kisses were the only affection he had received in a long time.

When Finn pulled away and kissed Will on the lips, at first he was shocked. His lips were soft, softer than Will expected a man's lips to be, and he tasted like mint toothpaste and Twinkies. After freezing for a few seconds, he responded to the kiss, his tongue entering the younger mans mouth. After a short but passionate kiss, Will pushed Finn away. He looked him in the eyes, his stare penetrating deep. "I… I'm your _teacher_, Finn," he said, hoping the younger man would understand. It took a huge amount of courage for him to say this, given his feelings for him, but he hoped Finn understood that this just couldn't happen. However, Finn wasn't giving up that easily; "But you're more than that, so much more, and I know you feel the same… _Will_." Hearing his name uttered from his students lips for the first time, Will knew he had no choice to make. He needed Finn, and Finn needed him. He placed his hands on Finns cheeks, wiping away the tears he had shed earlier, and pulled his face down for a second kiss. This kiss was much more heated, passionate, _needy_. Finns hands roamed his body, settling on the small of his back and pushing the two closer together. Will moaned at this, and he could feel the other man smile into their kiss.

All in all, Will is pretty damn sure he made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to popular belief, Finn isn't as stupid as he seems. Ok, so he isn't book smart, he's very forgetful, and he sometimes can't tell his rights from his lefts. But, he does know the feelings he has for his Spanish teacher are unusual. He also knows that the fact that he just made out with said teacher, who then invited him to his place tonight, while his wife is _out of town_, is very weird.

Finn ponders, as he ignores his math teacher droning on about algebra, what exactly just happened, why it happened, and what he was going to do about it. It all began with damn Glee club. He knew Will before that, as Mr Schue of course, but he didn't really _know _him until he joined Glee. Watching him dance, shaking his hips like that, Finn really wondered why he was with Quinn.

Fuck, Quinn. His girlfriend. His _pregnant_ girlfriend, who he had just cheated on. How could he even consider doing this to her? But then, when he was with Will, he didn't even think about Quinn. All he could think about was Will. His eyes, the way he smiles when us Glee kids nail a number, his lips, his butt when he dances… God, he needed time to think.

* * *

By the time Finn was knocking on Will's door at 7:30 that night, having told his mother he was going to Pucks, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Will. He knew it would be complicated, what with his pregnant girlfriend and Will's pregnant wife, but Will made him happy and, after today, he's sure the older man feels the same. Well, he hopes so at least.

His train of thoughts is interrupted as Will answers the door, with a huge smile on his face. "Finn! Hey, come in!" He says, backing away from the door allowing him to enter. He walked into the apartment, taking in his surroundings. The place was small, but very well decorated. Mrs Schue must have good taste.

"Sit down" Will orders, gesturing to the living room. "Drink?" "Umm, yeah, coffee please." Although he's made his decision, he's still very nervous. 'What if he just invited me here to let me down easy?' He thinks the embarrassment would be too much for him.

Will enters the room with two coffees, places them on the table and sitting next to Finn on the couch. "Finn, we need to talk about… us." "Can I go first?" Will looks surprised, but smiles at him and concedes, "Sure, go ahead." "Will, I know we both have a lot going on, and this is a bad idea for too many reasons to count, but you make me feel… Happy. When I'm with you, it's like none of that other stuff matters, you know?"

There was a long pause, before Will broke into a huge smile and responded by saying "I feel exactly the same way, Finn. And you're right, this is a stupid idea in so many ways, but… When it comes to you, I just can't bring myself to care about any of that." Finn let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and relief coursed through his body. He didn't have too much time to revel in his happiness at Will's admission, however, as the older man's lips were soon on his in a heated kiss. He responded quickly to the kiss, his tongue darting over Will's lips, which opened, and they both battled for dominance.

Will stood up, and Finn looked up nervously at him. His fears were soon dashed however, as a hand was held out to him. He took it, and was led to the bedroom. Oh, he's pretty sure he made the right call here.


	3. Chapter 3

Will smiled at the memory, recalling how easily he fell into a secret relationship with his student. After that night at Will's house, Terri returned home from her weekend away with Kendra, meaning he and Finn had to limit their encounters to kisses in his office after Glee club and in-between classes, other than that one weekend when Finn's mom went away. Oh, and for this weekend, he had met with Kendra to arrange a surprise trip to the spa as a present for Terri. He cringed at the thought; Kendra had told him how sweet he was being, and the guilt of using a kind gesture to continue his affair almost caused him to crack and end the whole affair. But he soon talked himself out of it; Finn made him really happy, and Will was sure the feeling was mutual.

"Mr Schue, can I go to the bathroom?" His train of thought was broken, and he looked up to find a student looking at him. "Go ahead," he answered, and the student scurried out the door. He glanced across his class, all focused on the pop quiz he had set – well, all except one. His eyes met Finn's, and the two shared a smile. Suddenly the bell went, and the students begin filing out. "Alright guys, read chapters 8 and 9 of your textbook for next lesson." Will shouted after them, as he returned to looking at Finn. He was still sitting, slowly putting his books one by one into his bag. When everyone else had left, he stood up and locked the door – It was a system they had worked out a while ago.

Finn turned to Will, smiling, and sat on his lap. They pulled in for a heated kiss, Will's hand sliding down Finn's back. Finn began kissing down his neck, causing Will to moan. They continued this until the second bell went, causing them both to groan in annoyance. "God, I wish we had more time than this," Will said, looking up at Finn to find him smiling mischievously. "Maybe we can. Meet me at Lincoln park tonight at 4:30, by the south entrance." "Lincoln park? That's all the way across town!" Will stated, confusion evident in his face. Finn just continued smiling "Trust me, I have something to show you."

* * *

At 4:30, Will pulled into the car park near Lincoln's south entrance. He had no idea why he was there, but something about Finn made it impossible for him to say no. He saw the boy leaning against a wall, waiting for his arrival. He smiled and they shared a kiss. Finn broke the kiss, however, and took his hand, leading him into the park. "Come on, I have something great to show you!"

After just five minutes of walking, Finn released his hand and fought his way through a barrage of trees. Will followed, and what he saw astounded him. The spot was completely secluded, with trees all around them, and a blanket lay on the floor. A picnic basket was on the blanket, and candles surrounded the area. "Finn… Wow… This is… How?" Will was lost for words. Finn, for his part just smiled. "I found this place yesterday, and it was perfect, so I cut my last class to set this all up." Will looked at him disapprovingly, but Finn reasoned, "I'm pretty sure it was worth it. You like it, right?" Will smiled, and moved over to envelope the taller man in a hug. "It's absolutely perfect."

The couple sat and ate the sandwiches Finn had prepared. They talked about everything and anything, made jokes, sharing laughs and passionate kisses. All in all, Will thought it was a perfect date. After three short hours, Finn stood up and looked at Will regretfully. "I have to go, my mom will be wondering where I am." "Yeah, Terri will want me back soon." Will reluctantly admitted. Finn pulled him up so he was standing and caught him in a loving kiss. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked, and Will couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on his face "I'd love that."


	4. Chapter 4

Sue Sylvester was many things – powerful, elegant and stunning being amongst them – but she wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on with Schuester. The way he behaved with the redhead, the multiple times she had seen him walk out of his office, looking shifty. Oh, something was going on between him and the mentally ill vixen, and she was going to find out what. And when she did, that dreadful Glee club would finally be out of her hair for good!

So she followed Will, her trusty camera in hand, waiting for him to slip up and give her something to snap. However, it had been weeks, and so far she hadn't seen anything. Damn, the curly-haired simpleton must be smarter than he looks. But, like the determined warrior she was, she kept trying. In fact, she was just on her way to get her camera from her office, when she heard something. Noises coming from Schuester's office. She moved closer, and gently opened the door a crack. She saw Will kissing Quinn's boyfriend, Finn. They seemingly didn't notice her opening the door, as they showed no signs of letting up. Oh, my, this is good, thought Sue. This is so much better than catching him and the redhead going at it. This would ruin everything for Will – his marriage, his career, and best of all, that damn Glee club! She smiled her winning smile, strutting down the hallway with an extra kick of confidence in her step. Oh, this was just fantastic!

* * *

At the end of the day, having prepared everything she was going to say (her fantastically witty one-liners don't come out of thin air), she entered Schuester's office without knocking. "Oh, hey Sue. What's up?" He looked up from grading his papers with that sickening, obviously fake smile of his. This was going to feel outstanding! "Hey there, buddy!" She cheerily greeted, mustering up all the pleasantness she could muster to make the blow hit even harder. "I have a little question to ask: How long have you been banging your students?" Will's face paled, and fear became evident on his face. Pure, unadulterated fear. She loved evoking that reaction in people. "I… I have no idea what you're taking about, Sue." She responded to his denial with a scoff. "Please, I saw you and the Hudson boy in your office, going at it like a pair of mangy, scruffy dogs in heat." Will's face paled even more. He is as white as a sheet, Sue thought gleefully. However, he soon retorted with "That is a lie, Sue. Besides, you have no proof." "Maybe not now, but I will soon. You see, I'll be following you two around with my camera-" she took her camera from her pocket for effect, and snapped a picture of Will, causing him to flinch at the flash "-and when I get my evidence, well… You can say goodbye to all of it Will. The job. The pregnant wife. The insufferable club of untalented half-wits you call a Glee club. All. Gone." She smiled a huge, genuine smile and left his office, shouting "Goodbye for now, Will!" as she left. As she strutted down the hallway, she punched the air in victory, scaring a freshman girl into fleeing into the bathroom. God, having this kind of power felt good!


	5. Chapter 5

Finn smiled as he ran to their secret retreat in Lincoln Park. In the month since he had discovered the place, it had become their sanctuary – a place where they could escape school, pregnant girlfriends, everything. He loved spending time with Will more than anything else, and even though he hasn't said it out loud yet, he loves Will.

When he arrives, he sees Will pacing nervously. Oh crap, that can't be good. When Will sees him, he envelops him in a hug. Finn hugs back, and if he isn't mistaken, he can feel sobbing on his shoulder. He begins rubbing Will's back soothingly, whispering comforting words to him. "It's ok, it'll be ok," he chanted over and over again, hoping it would soothe Will. It worked, and the older man pulled away from him smiling softly. "Coach Sylvester knows about us." He said. Finn felt himself paling, fear coursing through his body. Oh, fuck. This was bad. It meant Will might get fired, even arrested, since he wasn't 18 yet. He would get into a lot of trouble too, and everyone would know he was gay. Oh, fuck, Quinn would never let him near their daughter now!

Will must've seen the panic on his face, as he pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, she doesn't have any proof yet. But she's looking for it. She… She's been following us around, with a camera, and she's going to keep doing it. God, that woman is insane." He pulled away from Will, shooting him a confused look. "If she can't prove anything, then why were you so upset?" "Finn… We can't see each other anymore." Finn mouth opened in shock, unable to believe what he just heard. "But… But Will, I love you!" This was the first time he'd said it, and it was during a break up. Will closed the small gap between them and put his hands on Finn's cheeks. "I love you too!" He said it softly, almost like a whisper, before his lips were on Finn's. When they broke apart, he continued. "And that's why I can't risk your future like this. You have so much potential Finn, and so much talent. And if this comes out… Life's not going to be easy for us. Or our daughters." Finn knew Will was making sense; he just didn't want what they had to come to an end.

But it had to. He pulled his teacher in for a hug, kissing his neck for the last time. He whispered, "I'll miss you" into Will's ear, who responded with "I'll really miss you too, Finn."


	6. Chapter 6

As he pulled Finn off of his best friend and saw the drama unfolding in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to take the younger boy into his arms and hold him. They had broken up months ago, but he had never lost the urge to hold him, kiss him, and tell him one more time that he loved him. But he couldn't. So he didn't.

* * *

So life mainly just went on. After Terri's betrayal, he started dating Emma, like everyone knew he would. But his heart wasn't in it. He was just going through the motions. Emma must've known this, because she broke up with him after just two months. She, just like everyone else, seems to think that what Terri did to him screwed him up to the point where he couldn't be in a real relationship. He thought that was a nice excuse to hide behind.

Finn started dating Rachel after the baby incident, just like everyone knew he would. They broke it off after just a few weeks, however. Then, in a move that really shocked him and everyone else, he came out to Glee club. Soon, the entire school knew. He got a lot of slushie facials after that, but he was protected from any beatings, in part by Matt and Mike, but mainly by Puck, trying to make things up to him. It seemed to work, as Finn and Puck became pretty close again after that. He dated Kurt for a while, but really, Will thinks that was just for Kurt's sake. Anyone with eyes can see how much Kurt loves Finn. But, they barely lasted a month. After that, he had a few flings, but they never lasted. And, when he was telling the other kids in Glee why he broke up with someone, he always glanced up at Will, making eye contact for just a few short seconds. It made Will's stomach twist and his heart skip a beat – With love, yes, but mainly with guilt for ruining all of Finn's relationships.

* * *

At Finn's graduation, Will couldn't help but beam with pride. He wasn't top of his class, but he had managed to pull his grades up enough before graduating to get a music scholarship to a good college in New York. He had heard that Finn was going to be rooming with Kurt, who was studying fashion. The two had become very close since Finn came out, with Kurt offering him a lot of very welcome support.

After the ceremony, Will walked over to congratulate his Glee kids, who were still buzzing from their win at nationals. He hugged each one of them in turn, Finn being last. The two looked at each other before Finn enveloped him in a bear hug. He whispered, "I still love you, Will," in his ear. Will pulled back, shocked, to look at Finn, who was smiling shyly. "I-I'm sorry, I know we can't be together or anything, but… I think it needed to be said." Will smiled at him, pulling him in for another embrace. "I guess it did." He whispered in the taller mans ear. "I still love you too."

**FIN (N)**

**Note: There is a part two, called 'A New Start'. Make sure you review!**


End file.
